GTA3.EXE
This story is real, it really happened ! im a big fan of Grand Theft Auto, I went as far as to collect every game in the franchise, every collectible, EVERYTHING. But one day, My life took a turn for the worst when my doorbell rang.I slowly crept towards the door,opened the door and..... A box was there. on the box was a crudely written note, clearly made with a Sharpie. I took the box and went to my bedroom to check the contents of the box. There was a note. That's what the note said. -Please, don't play this game, it killed me. But I don't know why I sent you this box and I know you are gonna play the effing game anyways. Signed: elyK. Who was that elyK ? and worse, What is the game he mentioned ? There was a game. It was just a Disc that read: GTA3.EXE. This looked very familiar... but I shrugged it off and tried to put the game in my PS2, but I remembered that I had to put it in my PC for it to work. I put the disc in, and waited for the game to start. When the game loads instead of seeing drawings of characters while the game loads, there was something else. There was images of the DEVIL. I swear !!! but I thought: this is a hacked version of the game, I should not worry. Once I started the game, there was no intro. nothing. Instead of escaping with the convict at the beginning, I just spawned in front of the save point in the Red Light District. I explored Liberty City, But there was no one in the city. No people, No cars, NOTHING. I got back to the save point and looked inside the garage. There was a Kuruma Inside. I took the car and started to drive through the city, in hope of finding something. I felt very uneasy all of the sudden.Then, I heard a car horn. I looked around to try to see where it came from. But there was nothing. I was really creeped out. Then, I saw another car. It was another Kuruma, But all black. It was like a shadow. It started to chase me. It was trying to kill me. After 5 minutes of being chased, I stopped. I then looked behind me to see if it was still following me. It was behind me, but it, too was stopped. I then realized it was not chasing me, it was copying my every move. I got out of my car, IT got out his car. I then saw that the thing inside the car was a copy of my character, just all in black. It was, again, a shadow. I then did the weapon cheat code, to try and kill it. when I got my weapons, I picked the ShotGun and aimed at the thing. I did not move, instead looking at me. I kept aiming at it, waiting for it to make a move. It then started to slowly walk towards me in a calm manner.I shot at it, he fell down. A pool of blood appeared under it. It was dead. The shadow on it disappeared. it was ME ! dead on the floor. I shot myself !! The game crashed. my computer would not restart. I was scared. To calm myself, I decided to take a walk in my neighborhood. A car appeared out of nowhere. It had an uncanny resemblance to a Kuruma... It started to chase me. while running I fell down because there was a little rock on the sidewalk. I did not have the time to get up. The car stopped, and a man came out of it. He looked like the character I played as in the game ! He aimed at me with a ShotGun. I did not move, because I was to scared. After a couple of minutes, he was still aiming at me, so I started walking very slowly towards him. He then Shot me in the torso. I got sent flying by the force of the pellets hitting my skin.I then bled to death on the road. I don't know how I got to wtite this story, since im dead, so I will leave it up to you. Oh, one last thing, you should look behing you. Category:Vidya games Category:File Extensions Category:Im died Category:Wall of Text Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:Trollpasta archives Category:Satire pastas